Interrupted, Interrupted Again, Finally Alone
by Sesshya
Summary: NejiHina one shot dedicated to KawaiiS for turning me into a NejiHina fan.Rated M for Lemon.


Neji was trying to breathe normally. He was in the kitchen of the Hyuuga compound, preparing a picnic basket for himself and Hinata. He couldn't believe his good fortune. She had agreed to train with him. He would finally be able to spend some time alone with her.

He was in love with her. She had invaded his soul. She had taken residence in his heart and left no room for any other to enter into her domain. He couldn't believe that she hadn't realized how he felt about her. When she was around, he could barely speak. Her soft smiles and sweet blushes made him want to pull her into his arms and protect her with his whole self. Maybe today he would finally reveal the truth, the feelings he had kept hidden for so many years. Neji recalled how nervous he had been asking her to train with him. He had been sure she would say no.…

"Hinata, I'm going to go train by the Forest of Death tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."  
Hinata blushed slightly. "Wouldn't I just hold you back Nii-san?. You're so much stronger than I am"  
Neji smiled softly, she was so cute when she blushed. "Your father asked me to watch over you so I will help you train."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Ok."……

"Nii-san are you ready to go?"

Hinata stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Uhh yeah, I was just packing some stuff for lunch".  
"Do you need help?"  
"No I'm almost done."

She smiled at him. "I'll wait for you by the gate then".

--

They walked out of the compound and along the path toward The Forest Of Death. The day was bright and there was a slight breeze. Birds twittered in the trees, and squirrels ran around collecting nuts and chattering to one another.

A whole day alone with Hinata, I'll finally tell her how I feel. Will she hate me? If only she cared about me. Neji sighed. He looked over at Hinata. She always looked so nervous. Maybe she thought that he would hurt her. Maybe she hadn't yet forgiven him for the Chuunin exam. He had been so foolish then. Blaming her, when it wasn't even her fault. He had almost killed her. He was so deeply sorry that he had harmed her. He was still angry with himself over what he had done.

They finally reached the clearing. It was almost silent here. Animals feared to tread so close to the Forest Of Death, and most ninjas didn't train here, at least that's what Neji thought until…

"HINATA!!!"  
Neji and Hinata turned to see Akamaru, and Kiba running toward them. Shino followed slowly. Neji groaned inwardly. Why are they here? I just want to spend some time alone with her, is that too much to ask?

Akamaru bounded over to Hinata and licked her face. She giggled and kissed Akamaru on his nose.

"Why is he here?" Kiba asked motioning over to Neji. Neji bit his lip in frustration, and held back an angry retort.  
"Nii-san invited me to train Kiba"  
"Hmmp, I wouldn't trust him if I were you Hinata, but its fine since Akamaru, Shino and I are here now. Let's train together."

Neji bit his lip. Kiba was talking about him, as if he wasn't even there. No one felt more angry about the Chuunin exam incident than him. But it had been over 6 years.  
Why did Kiba act like Neji was still the same person.  
"Kiba you shouldn't say such things about Nii-san, he is kind, and is always looking out for me." Hinata whispered.  
Neji's heart raced. She had complimented him. She realized that he was no longer angry and egotistical. She realized that he cared, and looked out for her.  
Maybe, there's hope.

"Hmmp," Kiba grunted. "Ooh, what's that?" Kiba pointed to the picnic basket in Neji's hand.  
"Neji was nice enough to pack a lunch and.."  
"Good, I'm starving" proclaimed Kiba snatching the basket from Neji and sitting down in the field. He pulled Hinata down with him and handed her a sandwich. 

--

"Bye Hinata, we'll see you tomorrow." Kiba called.  
Shino nodded his head as he, Kiba and Akamaru left Hinata and Neji alone.

Finally Neji thought. The sun had set by this point. The moon peaked out through the trees. They've ruined the whole day, he fumed.

After they hade eaten Kiba and Aamaru trained, urine almost hitting Neji twice.  
Shino trained with Hinata, their sparring showed how comfortable they were with each other. They didn't speak but managed to move together with such grace and the smile that Hinata gave Shino made Neji feel a pang of jealousy.

Well at least we are finally alone, Neji thought and edged closer to Hinata.  
"Hey Hinata, Neji!" a voice called loudly.  
Hinata gasped, her cheeks instantly turning red as she hid behind Neji.  
Naruto bounded up the hill toward them.  
Neji looked up at the sky. Now he is here, what did I do to deserve this?

Naruto looked around. "Wasn't Hinata with you"?  
Hinata peeked out from behind Neji.  
"H-H-Hi Naruto" she whispered.  
"Hinata your face is all red, you've been training her too hard" Naruto accused.

"No, it wasn't Neji's fault" Hinata whispered. 

"Hmm, well anyway I'm looking for Sakura-chan, have you guys seen her?"  
"No she hasn't been around here, you should go look for her elsewhere" Neji said sternly.  
"Oh well, ok, see you later Neji. Bye Hinata"  
"Bye Naruto" Hinata whispered. 

Naruto ran off, Hinata staring at his retreating figure. It felt as if a knife was being twisted in Neji's heart to see how shy she became whenever Naruto was around.

"You really do love him" Neji said, his voice cracking as he said those words.  
Hinata's faced turned scarlet. She lowered her gaze, and refused to answer.

Why couldn't it be me? Neji wondered.  
He tried to look into her eyes but she didn't meet his gaze.  
I want to be with you Neji thought. I need to let you know how I feel.

It was now or never Neji decided. She was leaning against a tree, the moonlight hitting her hair. His skin looked even more like cream under the moonlight. 

Neji stepped toward, and caressed her face.  
"N-N-Nii-san?" Hinata stammered.  
Neji leaned down his lips pressing against hers softly.  
HInata's eyes widened.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes.  
"I can't stand it anymore, I love you Hinata. I know that you don't feel the same way. I know that you want to be with Naruto but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to tell you. I needed…"  
Hinata caressed Neji's face, and he stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
She looked up at the moon above them.

She stepped toward him and kissed his lips. Her hands went around his neck pulling him towards her a bit.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the soft curve of her hips.  
He pulled away from her, panting slightly. 

"You are the one that I love Nii-san" Hinata whispered.  
Neji looked into Hinata's eyes, she gazed back at him.  
Neji lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the Hyuuga complex.

--

Neji laid Hinata on his bed. He slid the zipper of her jacket down slowly, his eyes boring into hers, asking her if he could continue.  
She gave him a soft smile and a slight nod.  
Neji pulled the jacket off of her, and quickly removed the rest of her clothing. He was afraid if he took too long she would suddenly change her mind and leave. 

Hinata lay back on his bed, her entire body looked flushed.  
Neji removed his clothing, letting the clothes fall to the floor, then made his way unto the bed.  
Hinata sat up, reached out and placed her hand on his chest, directly over his heart. She touched his chest softly, her other hand caressing his cheek. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. 

"Kiss me" she whispered, her cheeks reddening as the words slipped past her lips.  
He leaned toward her slowly, his lips pressing against hers softly. His hands ran over her back and she shuddered slightly. His right hand caressed her breast softly and she gave a soft moan.  
He kissed his way down her neck and licked at the little valley between her breasts. Hinata threw her head back and moaned louder this time.  
He kissed her nipple and began to suck on it slowly. Hinata trembled in his hands. Neji laid her down and looked into her eyes. They were so wide. She looked scared.  
"Are you scared?" Neji whispered "We could stop"  
"I don't want to stop Nii-san" Hinata whispered.

Neji lay down on top of her, and she wriggled a little underneath his weight. She kissed his softly at first, but her kisses became passionate quickly. Her tongued darted into his mouth, tasting him and she moaned softly into his mouth.

Her hands were in his hair, and she pulled the tie that held his hair, letting it fall on her face like a curtain.  
She giggled softly.

Neji's hands roamed her body, he slid them down her legs, then slowly inched his way toward her core.

She opened her legs slightly, allowing his hand access. He looked at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were glued to the hand that was now lightly stroking her lower lips.  
He felt the small bundle of nerves and rubbed it slowly.  
She moaned loudly. Her head thrown back against the pillow, her breathing coming out in soft pants..  
He felt the heat that was coming from her, As his fingers slid down her folds, he felt the wetness, and smelled her need for him. 

Hinata's face was bright red and she whispered "Nii-san, make love to me please"

She spread her legs further apart, and looked up at him.  
He positioned himself at her opening and pushed in slowly.  
The heat and tightness was something that he had never felt before. He pushed deeper inside, and Hinata cried out. He looked into her face and saw the tears that had sprung into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.  
She shook her head and attempted a smile that looked more like a wince.

She writhed underneath him slowly and he held still as she experimented.  
She felt so good inside he didn't know how long he would be able to hold it but he didn't want to hurt her. 

"Nii-san it doesn't hurt anymore."  
He pulled out slowly and then entered her again. Her cries of pain had turned into moans.  
He thrust into her slowly, judging by her moans, when he could speed up.  
Her breathing became labored and she started to pant.  
His own breathing was heavy and sounded so loud in the quiet house.

Her moans turned into cries of pleasure, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her nails digging into his shoulders.  
Neji didn't know how much longer he would be able to contain himself but he sensed that Hinata was close to her peak as well.

Hinata threw her head back and cried out loudly, her body shuddering beneath him, the walls inside her gripping him even tighter than before.  
This was more than Neji could stand and he climaxed inside her, calling her name, sweat dripping off his face. 

He collapsed on top of her, and she laughed softly. She kissed his lips and smiled shyly.  
He lay on her for a few moments, finally regaining enough control of his body to attempt to lift himself off her.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her again.  
"Please Nii-san, stay here with me, just like this" She said.  
He kissed her forehead and laid on top of her….

--

The sunlight hit Neji's closed lids, causing him to throw his hand over his face. He felt a soft breeze on his body and recalled the events of the previous night, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
He rolled over and looked at Hinata still sleeping, her hair hiding her face. He pushed the hair out of her face and she sighed and snuggled against him.  
"I love you Hinata"

I love you too Neji."

--

My Comments:  
So after I wrote my first Neji/Hinata story, I was not a fan of this pairing. I received a very nice comment from KawaiiS and after looking at her art on deviantart, and watching her videos on youtube, I have been converted into a Neji-Hina fan.  
I got the idea for this story from artwork that she drew. So I dedicate this story to her. I hope she likes it.

It doesn't do her artwork justice but it's the best I could do.

I'm a Shino/Hinata fan originally so I had to put a tiny amount of it into this story.

I wrote this story over a week ago but I was so busy working on my Halloween costume (I'm dressing as Felicia from Darkstalkers) that I didn't actually post this story till now.  
Comments and criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
